1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a microphone shell, and particularly to a microphone shell capable of gathering voice and obstructing noise for applying to consumer products such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), etc.
2. The Related Art
With rapid development of electrical technology, a microphone capable of transmitting voice is applied to various portable electrical devices such as mobile phones, PDAs, etc. Accordingly, microphone connectors are necessarily for these devices.
Please refer to FIG. 5, a conventional microphone connector 6 for consumer products including a plastic housing 61 having a receiving room 62. A plurality of connectors 63 are arranged at the receiving room 62. One end of each connector 63 is inclined and projected to form a contact portion 631 in the receiving room 62. The other end of each connector 63 extends outwardly from the plastic housing 61 to form a soldering portion 632. The microphone connector 6 is disposed on a printed circuit board (not shown) for the portable electrical devices such as a mobile phone. The receiving room 62 of the microphone connector 6 contains a microphone 5. The contact portion 631 of the microphone connector 6 contacts a contact portion (not shown) of the microphone 5, and the soldering portion 632 of the microphone connector 6 is soldered to the printed circuit board.
However, the microphone connector 6 has no structure to gather voice signal and obstruct noise signal, therefore, the voice signal is transmitted with the noise signal to the microphone 5. That is, the microphone 5 receives unavailable signal because of the noise signal.